A Place Nearby
by Heartaches and Cheap Wine
Summary: SONG-FIC! Wee!Chesters. WHat happens when the thing you need the most has to let go? Bad summary but the story might be better if you squint.


**Disclaimer:** I own Nada! Nothing! What? You think I'd be writing if i did? Boys Belong to Kripke and the Song A Place Near By Belongs to Lene Marlin

**Warnings;** It's me so um, Character death?

**A/N:** okie not too impressed with this one, i think it couls have done with ome work but well this is what you get when i get a little over emotional. Oh dont forget to reveiw!

**Special Warning**: someone out there, you know who you are, wont speak to me agian if they read this so yeah...I'm sorry in advance !

* * *

A place Nearby.

_I entered the room  
Sat by your bed all through the night  
I watched your daily fight  
I hardly knew_

Sam sighed as he gazed over to the other bed in the room; bathed in complete darkness. It had become a compulsion, one which Dean had laughed at, made a joke about it all time. But there was no denying it. There had to be a reason Dean was sick and not in the hospital.

"Dean?" Sam asked into the darkness.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean's voice had lost the playful tone and it was just pure struggle that sounded from the smile- no longer a smirk - that Sam knew would be on Dean's face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as his mind raced with a million and one possibilities of what could be wrong.

The sound of spluttering and coughing filled the room and Sam immediately raced to his big brother's aid. "Its okay Dean." Sam soothed as he turned Dean onto his side as he was taught. Even in the darkness Sam knew to mind the puddle of blood that would have poured from Dean's mouth.

Dean grinned lopsidedly up at Sam and swallowed hard. How can you explain to a twelve year old kid that he wasn't going to be around much longer? He pushed against Sam who, being bright, helped him into a sitting position.

Sam flipped on the light and made his way to the bathroom to get Dean a drink and some pain killers. He looked into the mirror as he ran the tap. He knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid; and now he wasn't really sure if he wanted Dean to say it himself.

_The pain was almost more than I could bear  
And still I hear  
Your last words to me._

Sam smiled as he handed Dean the glass of water and set about moping up the blood from the floor. Sam was surprised that so much blood could come from one person, and he wasn't squeamish, he couldn't afford to be in his line of work, but the blood on the floor made him want to vomit.

"You with me Sammy?" Dean asked hoarsely and Sam smiled and took the glass from him, placing it on the table with shaky hands.

"Dean? Are you dying?" Sam shook as he asked. His voice didn't sound like his own, it was too unsure, to high pitched to be his.

_Heaven is a place nearby  
So I wont be so far away.  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday.  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
Ill always be by your side._

Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Yes." was the simple word that hung heavily in the air between them. Sam didn't move. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to say in that moment in time but nothing happened.

Dean smiled softly and reached out to Sam who sprung into his arms, violently sobbing against his crumpled t-shirt.

"Shhh Sammy come on its gonna be okay." Dean whispered against Sam's head, gently kissing his hair and resting his cheek against his head like he used to do when they were much younger.

"You're _dying _Dean! How can everything be _okay?_" Sam wailed into Dean's chest, as Dean's hand smoothed up and down his back.

_You just faded away  
You spread your wings you had flown  
Away to something unknown_

"Sammy, It _will_ be okay I promise you." Dean pulled Sam back to look into his eyes just as John walked through the door.

"You told him?" John raised an eyebrow and Dean nodded.

Sam was staggered when John sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean wiped his eyes and let his hand close around Sam's arm, John rested his on top of it.

"Shame it took something like this to pull us together." Dean half smirked and Sam flailed out of Johns embrace and into Dean's arms again as though he has just been told all over again.

_You're always on my mind  
About to tear myself apart.  
You have your special place in my heart._

Sam's eyes flickered against the morning sun as he tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched out his fingers from the cramped grip they had in Dean's shirt. Sam's head snapped up and he swallowed hard.

"Dean?" he asked softly and John shook his head from the other side of the bed. Sam let out a startled scream and John raced around the bed to comfort his youngest son.

"But Dad. He...he…he…Can't be." Sam whimpered as he gazed around to the bed. Dean was simply sleeping, his eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful.

"He's gone son. But he said to give you this." John smiled as the tears ran down his face.

He handed Sam a small box which Sam took with Shaking hands.

_Always heaven is a place nearby  
So I wont be so far away.  
And if you try and look for me  
Maybe you'll find me someday.  
Heaven is a place nearby  
So there's no need to say goodbye  
I wanna ask you not to cry  
Ill always be by your side._

Dean's messy scrawl was distinct as Sam removed the little note from where it was stuffed.

_Hope it brings you more luck than me kiddo._

He chuckled slightly and continued to open the box. It was Dean's amulet. Sam smiled and read the note again.

_You have to keep holding on for me Sammy, I know I've been an ass to you over the past few years but I'm proud of you. Always have been always will be. Take care of my baby okay?_

_Night Sammy._

Dean

Sam knew he should have been annoyed at Dean fro dying and deep down he was, but he was also glad that he wasn't suffering anymore.

He took the amulet from the box and slipped it over his head. He would never be without Dean, he would never be without his big brother…

_And even when I go to sleep  
I still can hear your voice  
And those words  
I never will forget_


End file.
